Hambre
by Inilian
Summary: Solo era un pequeño ser hambriento e indefenso, pero solo unos pocos lo veian asi el resto solo veia al monstruo encerrado en el.


Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a un tal Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>Maldita sea otra vez el mismo problema, la primera lo abandono al saber de quien era el bebe que alimentaba, la segunda se ofrecio voluntaria aun sabiendolo pero solo para intentar dejarlo morir se hambre antes de ser descubierta y esta ya era la tercera mujer que dejaba el trabajo pero esta ultima había tenido la desfachatez de llegar a traicionarlos vendiéndolo. Menos mal que Kakashi se dio cuenta a tiempo que faltaban y habían podio matar a todos los implicados y recupearlo. Pero volvían al punto de partida y el bebe en sus brazos lloraba desesperado por el hambre y se veía demasiado delgado.<p>

- Hokage ¿que va hacer?.- Pregunto Kakashi.

- No lo se, ninguna mujer quiere alimentarlo y la leche artificial le enferma.- Respondió este.

- Tendrá que ordenar que alguna lo haga.- Sugirió el ninja.

- Eso me temo, esta ultima era de fuera de la aldea y casi causa una catástrofe.- Dijo el Tercero.- No debi ceder a la sugerencia de los ancianos.

- Suerte que no era muy competente en su cuidado y el niño lloro todo el tiempo.- Dijo Kakashi.- Fue muy fácil localizarlos.

El Hokage puso uno de sus dedos en el boca del niño que este chupo ansiosamente dejando de llorar, lo miro atentamente era tan parecido a su padre con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, pero tenia la carita de su madre y esas graciosas marcas en sus mejillas recordatorio del legado dejado por sus padres. Suspiro pensando en lo cruel que era el resultado del sacrificio de los padres del niño, habían sobrevivido gracias a ellos pero su propia gente les pagaba odiando a su hijo por ser el contenedor del kyubi.

- Voy a decretar que toda información sobre el niño es alto secreto.- dijo el Hokage.- Ademas cualquier acción contra la vida de Naruto sera considerada como alta traición y el castigo sera la muerte.

- HMFF.- suspiro Kakashi, esas ordenes lo protegerían pero también lo aislarían aun mas y tendría que crecer sin saber quienes eran sus padres. Naruto soltó el dedo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.- Hay que encontrar alguien que lo alimente.

- Dámelo yo lo haré.- dijo una voz tras ellos.

Al girarse vieron a Mikoto acercarse y detrás de ella a su marido no muy contento. Ya habían solicitado ayuda a los Uchida pero ellos aun no habían respondido cuando encontraron a la segunda mujer. La respuesta que llego después de que esta se fuera fue para informar de que Mikoto ya no le daba el pecho a su hijo que ahora tenia 6 meses.

- Mikoto, tu ya no tienes leche...¿o si?- Pregunto el Hokage.

- Hokage, perdona que no fuéramos sinceros.- Rogo ella.- Sasuke ya no toma tanto de mi pero aun puedo alimentarlo.

- ¿Porque ahora?- Pregunto Kakashi.

- Es el hijo de mi amiga.- Respondió ella.

- También lo era hace 2 meses y no tuvisteis problemas en mentir.- Acuso Kakashi.

- Por favor, se que hice mal pero no podía acercarme a el, no podía pero hoy nuestros caminos se han cruzado, he oído su llanto y he visto su delgado cuerpecito cuando casi se te cae...- le acuso ella mirando al pequeño bulto.- Se lo debemos por el sacrificio de sus vidas y la de su hijo.

El Hokage dudo pero Kakashi tomo al niño y se acerco, ella miro al delgado bebe un momento antes de cogerlo en brazos y sentarse. Se abrió el kimono y Naruto busco ansiosamente el pezón hasta que lo encontró y se agarro firmemente a el. Fugaku se acerco a ella y lo miro.

- Se parece al cuarto.- dijo seriamente.

- Si, pero esta carita es de Kushina.- Dijo ella pasando el dedo tiernamente por el rostro del niño mientras una lagrima se escapaba.

- Tercero, Mikoto lo alimentara aquí dos veces al día.- dijo Fugaku.- No queremos que se nos vinculen con el.

- Eso no es suficiente.- Dijo el tercero.- Naruto se enferma con la leche artificial.

- Hokage, Sasuke también tenia esos problemas pero si hierbes el agua antes con esta hierba no habrá problema.- Dijo ella lanzando una bolsíta a Kakashi.

- Esta bien.- acepto el Tercero por lo menos el niño no moriría de hambre.

- Mikoto me vuelvo cuando termines ven.- le dijo su marido.

Kakashi y el tercero salieron de la sala dejándolos solos. El Hokage miro al joven ninja a su lado.

- Tu camino hacia aquí no cruzaba la casa Uchida.- Afirmo el Hokage mirándolo.- Y tampoco eres tan torpe como para que casi se te cayera el niño.

Kakashi solo lo miro sonriendo. Mientras Mikoto comenzó a contar a Naruto la increible hazaña de sus amigos, de lo valientes, fuertes, justos y leales eran sus padres, de como protegieron la aldea y a el del monstruo, se lo contaba todos los días hasta que se quedaba dormido y con su hambre saciada.


End file.
